Super Mario World 3: Super Mario
=Super Mario World 3: Super Mario II= ---- Super Mario World 3: Super Mario II (Known in Japan as just Super Mario II) is a 2-D Platforming game made by BreakfastSquad and published by Fantendo for the Nintendo GameCube in 2005 to celebrate Super Mario Bro's 20th anniversary. The game is a combination of Super Mario World and Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and features both Kamek and Bowser attempting to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Contents https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Mario_World_3:_Super_Mario_II# show Mario's Abilities: *Jump (A): Y'know what this is. *High Jump (A + ^ As Bunny Mario): Makes Mario jump as high as the screen. *Ground Pound (A + v as any powerup but Bunny Mario): Causes Mario to slam the ground with his lower body. *Triple Jump (A+A+A while running): Mario jumps 3 times as high as normal while flying forwards. *Fly (Triple Jump as Wing Mario): Mario will Jump into the air and fly. *Vanish (B as Vanish Mario): Mario's particles will spread out, allowing him to go through enemies and blocks. *Spin Jump (A+making a circle with the control pad): Causes Mario to Spin Jump similar to Super Mario World. *Open Storage (Y): Drops the item in storage. *Climb (Hold B on a Chainlink): Makes Mario grab on to the fence in the background. Release B to get off. Crario's Abilities: *Jump (A): Y'know what this is. *High Jump (A + ^ As Bunny Mario): Makes Mario jump as high as the screen. *Ground Pound (A + v as any powerup but Bunny Mario): Causes Mario to slam the ground with his lower body. *Triple Jump (A+A+A while running): Mario jumps 3 times as high as normal while flying forwards. *Fly (Triple Jump as Wing Mario): Mario will Jump into the air and fly. *Vanish (B as Vanish Mario): Mario's particles will spread out, allowing him to go through enemies and blocks. *Spin Jump (A+making a circle with the control pad): Causes Mario to Spin Jump similar to Super Mario World. *Open Storage (Y): Drops the item in storage. *Climb (Hold B on a Chainlink): Makes Mario grab on to the fence in the background. Release B to get off. On Yoshi *Normal Controls (Excluding Vanish, Fly, Triple Jump, and Spin Jump) *Flutter Jump (Hold A): Y'know what this is. *Eat (B): Yoshi eats an enemy. Nom. Baby Yoshi *Move (Control Pad): Make the Baby Yoshi move through the maze. Story One day, Mario & Luigi are flying with Wing Caps, when suddenly, Kamek shows up and yells at the brothers, causing them to lose their Wing Caps. Mario & Luigi fall towards the sea. with the exact same ocean from Yoshi's Island. After a while, they wake up in an area completely surrounded by mountains. It is also storming, and there are Airships in the background, firing Amps, Bullet Bills, and Torpedo Teds. The first level starts. After completing the level, Mario ends up on the world map, and has to go through 6 levels and the boss level. After finding the secret exit to the castle, the secret level is discovered on the mountains. After completing it, the Yoshi's Cabin Item Shop opens up. Mario & Luigi go through all 7 worlds, fighting the Koopalings. Once they get to the end of the 8th World, a large pit will be in the ground. Once going through the pit, the last 9 levels of the world are discovered: A rematch with each Koopaling, Wario & Waluigi battle, and the final battle. After defeating Bowser in his Clown Car in the final battle, the Clown Car falls and destroys the tower. Mario & Luigi fall safely, but Bowser is hit by quite a bit of blocks. Kamek appears and uses magic on Bowser, making him around the size of Giant Baby Bowser from Yoshi's Island. After defeating Bowser with the help of normal Yoshi and Baby Yoshi, Mario & Luigi rescue the princess, and fly home on Kamek's broom. The 9th World, Rainbow Road, opens up after the credits. Powerups *Super Mushroom: Turns Mario into Super Mario. Mario will start the game with one of these used on him. After dying, he will transform back into Super Mario. *Super Carrot: Turns Mario into Bunny Mario. Mario will normally jump twice as high with one of these, but when he gets this, he can no longer use the ground pound for the time he has it. *Fire Flower: Turns Mario into Fire Mario. *Wings: Dropped by enemies with wings in some stages. Turns Mario into Wing Mario. *Metal Mushroom: Dropped by Iron Goombas. Turns Mario into Metal Mario. Becomes a Gold Flower in Fall. *Vanish Flower: Dropped by ghost enemies. Turns Mario into Vanish Mario. *Yoshi: Mario's main mount. *Jurassic Yoshi *Kitlen *Starman: Turns Mario into the invincible Star Mario. In this game, the Starman theme is the Invincibility theme from Super Mario RPG. *7 Mystical Parroteens * *Poison Mushroom: Turns Mario into Small Mario. Unlike other games, it actually will NOT kill Small Mario, and gives points when used. Is a tomato in Fall. *Octo Mask: Turns Mario into Thief Mario. Only appears in one level: PB&J Port 2, where it is the only powerup in the level. It allows Mario to run fast and also gives him Zero-Gravity. Enemies *Goomba: The underlings of underlings. Usually comes in groups of 3 or 5. *Koopa Troopa: A turtle that if stomped on, will turn into a Koopa Shell. Green ones walk of cliffs while red ones turn around. *Baby Beetle: A baby version of a enemy in Bullet Bill Factory. It hasn't grown its wings, so it's back is always exposed to a jump. *Foxin Noxin: A enemy that hangs from various objects. It is a non-Castle variant of a later enemy. When destroyed with a jump, the tail it hangs on disappears too. *Octoomba: A alien Goomba that spits rocks. *Pansear: A flower that shoots fire. Dark red ones spit fire surrounding them while light red ones shoot homing fireballs. *Podoboo: A living fireball that jumps around in varying sizes. Defeated with a iceball. *Pansand: A variation of Pansear that shoots sand that blurs your 3DS screen. Dark brown ones spit sand surrounding them while regular brown ones shoot homing sand. *Ninji: A ninja that creates clones that are white. The original is black and if you defeat the original the clones are defeated automaticly. It's robes are fireproof. *Orbiteki: A mouth stuck on a orbiting planet. It is unbeatable, but you can walk on the planet the mouth is on. Falling into the mouth is instant death. *Sandmaw: These creatures try to swallow you into the sand. Try to shoot fire into its mouth. *Pokey: Cacti that topples itself into 5 directions before pulling itself together. If you could reach his head, you could defeat it with a jump. *Biota: Aurum troops that shoot green orbs. If you can jump on the orbs, you can throw them back at the Biotas. *Piranha Plant: A plant enemy that tries to attack Mario. Defeated by fire, ice, or wind. *Oozer: A tiny creature that can temporarily melt into a poisonous puddle. *Pillarhead: These invincible Whomps are found early in the game. They reside in deserts to protect areas. Perhaps if there's a huge gathering near, there might be a Blue Coin above or below it. *Cheep-Cheep: A fish that swims around in underwater levels. *Pansea: A subspecies of Panser that shoots water that pushes Mario away. Blue ones walk carelessly, Purple ones patrol their area while shooting water, and Dark Blue ones shoot a wave of water above them pushing Mario onto the ceiling or out of the water. *Diving Beetle: A beetle that is underwater and acts like a Big Bertha from other games. Unlike the Big Berths from other games, it can be beaten by shooting a projectile at his always exposed back. *Hookshot Goomba: A Goomba that hangs on the ceiling with a Hookshot. It swings around like a chandelier. If destroyed, The chain stays. *Tribyte: A invincible Aurum troop that floats around in a set pattern. *Pansolar: A giant Pansear. If It's light red it spits homing fire. If It's dark red, it tries to shoot homing fire while surrounding itself with fire. *Red Ninji: A elite Ninji that shoots shurikens and multiplies. Blue ones are fake and red ones are real. *Magmoo: A Boo made of lava. Try shooting ice at it. *Huckit Crab: These enemies throw lobbed rocks while moving side to side. *Blooper: A squid that floats around. It can be spitten from Piperkol. When spitted from Piperkol, they spin in a maneuver that can break boulders. *Seaweed Piranha: A underwater Piranha Plant that blows bubbles that send Mario to the surface of the water. Defeated by freezing it. *Piperkol: A Aurum Troop that works with Bloopers. It grabs Bloopers, puts them inside their mouths, and they spit the Bloopers at high speeds. *Hammer Bro.: These elite Koopas lob hammers. He has many variations. *Ice Bro.: A icy Hammer Bro. that lobs iceballs instead of hammers. *Scuba Bro.: A aquatic Hammer Bro. that still lobs hammers. *Pansic: A variation of Pansear that spits ice. White ones spit ice in 6 directions. Periwinkle ones patrol areas and spit homing iceballs. Black ones surround themselves with a layer of ice that can only be melted by fire. *Sea Ninji: A Ninji that lurks underwater. It doesn't shoot shurikens, but it does multiply. Red ones are fakes while Blue ones are real. *Para Bro.: A flying Hammer Bro. that throws hammers from the sky. *Poison Bro.: A Hammer Bro. that launches poison instead of hammers. *Koopaleon: A chamelionlike Koopa that can turn invisible, swing around and try to land on you, and spit acid. *Scutterbug: A spider that walks on webs. *Wiggler: A caterpillar that has a really low anger point. Don't make it angry. You will regret it. *Goo Piranha: A Piranha Plant that spits goop while surrounding its head and body with electric goo. Defeat it by pulling its head off with your Orbit Form. *Dohz: A Aurum UFO that tries to abduct you. Try shooting a projectile at the abducting radius to defeat it. *Loozer: A Oozer that melts into lava. When it's lava it will try to shoot meteors at you. *Vino: A plant that tries to topple over Mario. It is really slow, but it's a instant death if he topples on you. It has a weak spot on his back, but you have to use fire to destroy the moss to reveal his weak spot. *Giant Wiggler: A invincible Wiggler. Instead of trying hopelessly to defeating it, you can use it to cross the Big gaps in the jungle. *Lampoomba: A Goomba that lights a area leading Mario to a goal. Try to keep it alive or you will have to do the entire level dark. *Fortoomba: A giant metal Goomba that is invincible unless you move it into the lava. It doesnt move, so beat Pansear Woods to get Waria so you can move it into the lava with her magnet. *Whomp: A enemy that is simalar to the Vino in Pansear Woods, but Whomps don't have moss on its back. It has a weak spot on his back. *Climbing Ninji: A white Ninji that while maneuvering walls, also drops Bomb-Ombs and making black clones. *Bandinero: A mining pirate that used to work for the Shake King before he died from Wario. Now they use pickaxes to attack. The time to attack is when they get their pickaxes stuck in the ground. *Minolta: A Biota which uses pickaxes instead of green orbs. If you freeze the pickaxes, you can throw it back at it. *Octoboom Boomer: A giant Octogoomba that shoots exploding rocks. It sometimes shoots coconuts that you can use to deflect and defeat it with. *Pansunder: A subspecies of Pansear that spits thunder in 6 directions if Yellow, and spits 3 homing thunder if Orange. *Bullet Bill: A bullet that comes from a Bullet Bill Blaster or Land Piperkol. It breaks everything untill it hits a wall or jumped on by Mario. *Land Piperkol: A land version of the Piperkol from the Aurum Troops. It walks and shoots Bullet Bills from its mouth. He can be beaten by being rolled over by a boulder. *Pansandstorm: A giant Pansand. Brown ones spit 3 homing sand while Dark Brown ones cover themselves with sand. *Minecart Bandinero: A Bandinero that rides a Minecart. The Minecart is on a set path to the goal so follow the one with the Bandinero in it to the goal. *Swooper: A bat that hangs on ceilings to fall down and fly towards Mario to attack him. *Flaming Swooper: A Swooper that is on fire. Ice puts out the flames for a few seconds. When its not on fire jump on it to defeat it. *Scutterpion: A Scutterbug with a spiky tail. It uses the tail to cut web areas below Mario. He is invincible, but you can hang on his tail with Chameleon Mario's tounge. *Homing Bullet Bill: These Bullet Bills are homing at you. They can also be defeated by a jump. *Bomb-Omb: A enemy that explodes a short time after it spots Mario. You can grab them and throw them at walls to destroy them. *Robot Ninji: A Ninji that can't multiply, but can teleport, shoot shurikens, and use a shield that deflects projectiles. *Roboblow: A robotic wind turbine that blows Mario In the other direction. *Plonkiki: A robotic spring which is invincible, but can make Mario Jump high when he jumps on it. *Plasmaw: A Sandmaw made of plasma. First freeze it, then when it's frozen, ground pound on it to defeat it. *Sword Beetle: A beetle that has swords for pincers. When it's tired from attacking, jump on its exposed back to defeat it. *Blockhopper: A block creature that jumps and does a ground pound that creates shockwaves. Break segments by jumping or using Boulder Mario. *Monty Mole: A mole that digs from below to attack from below. Use your Mole Form to dig and attack it from any direction when below, and jump on it if it's above ground. *Blocksweeper: A sideways Blockhopper that pushes pepole off. Use Boulder Mario or use Blockins to flip it into a Blockhopper. *X-Naut: A alien species that uses various potions. Red potions make you smaller, green potions make enemies bigger, blue potions make small explosions, and yellow potions turn enemies into Bomb-Ombs. Defeated with 2 jumps. *Drill Bill: A Bullet Bill that drills through soft grounds. Use Mole Mario's claws to defeat it from below. *Pooka: In a secret stage, only this enemy appears. It has the copied stats of a Goomba and can be beaten with a jump. Maybe it came from another dimension? *Hookshot Bill: A Bullet Bill that swings in a circle with a rope. Defeat it with a jump. *Wooden Tribyte: A Tribyte that can be defeated by a fireball from Fire Mario. *Cyblooper: A Blooper made by Aurum Troops to fly and shoot ink. Shot from Elite Piperkol. Defeated by a jump. *Elite Piperkol: A Piperkol designed to produce and shoot Cybloopers from it's mouth. Defeated by your Boulder Form *Balloon Goomba: A Goomba with 2 balloons strapped to it's back. If defeated, the balloons burst into Coins. *Mirri: A creature that hides in a mirror and attacks of you get too close. Defeated by your Boulder Form. *Cloud Bandinero: A Bandinero that rides a cloud. It tries to swoop down on you while trying to throw pickaxes. Defeated by a fireball. *Wind Beetle: A Beetle that spits gusts and swoops down to attack. Jump on its back when it's back is exposed. *Angry Sun: A Sun that is angry. It swoops down and shoots fire. It is invincible. *Terminoomba: A Aurum Goomba with laser eyes. It has a spiked helmet, so use projectiles or your Boulder Form. *Blazz: A Podoboo with a mouth to breath fire with. Shoot ice when it is not breathing fire. *Magmotor: A Biota that is in lava and shooting big fireballs. Use Blazing Mario to jump and attack it from the lava. *Glow Beetle: A Sword Beetle which glows in the dark. It tries to attack you, but if you avoid his attacks, he will guide you to the goal. *Panslava: A Panser living in lava. It uses the lava as a invincible barrier and shoots homing fireballs. He is invincible, but you can run over his barrier as Blazing Mario. *Volo: A volcano that can spur lava from its head. Use your Boulder Form to defeat it or use your Freezing/Blazing forms to use it as a platform. *Koopatrol: Bowser's strongest minion. First you have to melt his armor. Then you have to freeze him since his shell is spiked and fireproof. And you finally have to destroy the ice with a boulder. Takes 3 Power-Ups to defeat. *Gatekeeper Goomba: Guards gates. Defeated with a jump. *Inferno Ninji: A ninja assassin skilled with fire. He can breathe fire and multiply. Green ones are a fake. Orange ones are real. *Cloak Ninji: The highest ranked Ninji. He can use his cloak to deflect projectiles, create clones, toss bombs, and make a mist that makes it hard to see. Orange ones are fake, while Green ones are real. *Koopawhirl: A Koopa that spins like Boom-Boom to create whirlwinds. When it makes whirlwinds, it is invincible unless you use your Boulder Form. When it isn't invincible, you can just jump on it and turn it into a Koopa Shell. *Zoku: A stealth based Aurum Troop that shoots homing fireballs while hiding behind walls. Defeated by using its fireballs homing abilities to make it home on itself. *Doh-Doh: A Aurum version of Mario that acts like Shadow Mario from previous Mario Games. *UFD: A smaller, but extremely fast Dohz. It has 5 even smaller versions of it orbiting it shooting Biotas. Defeated by shooting fireballs into its abduction radius. *Biotoomba: A Goomba/Biota hybrid. It still shoots green orbs, but can be beaten by a jump. *Xlak: A Aurum Troop that is cloaked in invisibility capes and shoots fireballs. If you can find it, you can defeat it by blowing off its invisibility cloaks with a whirlwind and then jumping on it. *Ninji Gunner: A Ninji piloting a Elite Piperkol. The Piperkol shoots Cloak Ninjis instead of Bullet Bills. Defeat both of them by using your Boulder Form. *Ultima Ninji: A Golden Ninji. It can't make clones, but it has a magic wand and a reflect cloak. The magic balls made by the wand can turn Mario to a regular or small form, but it can't kill him. The magic instead drains energy to make a random kind of Ninji. Defeated by 2 jumps. *Goombaflouge: A Goomba that turns invisible to sneak torwards Mario. He only appears in the bonus world, so you are lucky he doesn't appear earlier. Defeated by a jump. Grassland Enemies Goombas Paragoombas Paragoomfaws Micro Goombas Clashin' Clarks Grand Goombas MelonBerrybas Mega Goombas Foofeas Spiked MelonBerrybas Koopa Troopas Piranha Flants Koopa Foofas ParaFoofas Koopa Paratroopas Piranha Plants Hammer Fros. Venus Ice Fraps Super Piranha Plants Hammer Bros. Venus Fire Traps Underground Enemies Super Venus Fire Traps Swoopers Buzzy Beetles Fire Fows Spike Tops Fire Bros. Sledge Bros. Water Enemies Bloopers Diamond Chain-Sawfishes Blooper Nannies Baby Bloopers Cheep-Cheeps Mega Cheep-Cheeps Deep-Cheeps Diver Armored Men Cheep-Fleeps Spewin' Stus Scoombas Seaweirds Loudspeaker Flooper Nannies Cheep-Chawfuls Deep-Fleeps Scoomfaws Mecha Rip Van Fishes Fluzzy Feetles Mega Deep-Cheeps Spiny Cheep-Cheeps Porcu-Puffers Loli Pop Floopers Floopers Urchins Loudspeaker Floopers Spiny Cheep-Fleeps Albino Urchins Mega Urchins Clampies Jellybeams Bulbers Cheep-Chomps Desert Enemies Pokeys Lakitus Fawkitus Gūrindais Sand Parabones Spinies Onomis Skweets Fawspines Curve Fros. Spikes Boomerang Bros. Fire Snakes Ice Enemies Cooligans Ice Bros. Podobrrs Brr Squashers Snow Gunshabottos Snow Goombarrs Arctic Bandits Blizzard Rostreets Flurryfuls Ice Squirts Green Colddoboos Yeti Topis Chilly Minibots Snoomfaws Arctic Onomīs Blizzard Croctopuses Yeast Troops Brr Koopas Munchers Island Enemies Huckit Crabs Cat Saberuses Rainforest Enemies Stalking Piranha Plants River Piranha Plants Wigglerfuls Beezleys FawO'Diles Krushas Mint Green Mega Wigglers Wigglers Mega Wigglers Bramballs Mountain Enemies Monty Moles Stone Spikes Bullet Bills Squashers Boulder Bros. Banzai Bills Banzaifuls Skele-Magons Dino Chuck Rhinos Missile Bills Missile Banzai Bills Sky Enemies Fire Chomps Chain Chomps Chain Chawfuls FawUFOols Amazing Flyin' Fire Bros. Para-Beetles Giant ParaFluzzies Heavy Para-Beetles Fuzzies Sky-Blue Tack Soldiers Mega Fuzzies Foos King Bills Lava Enemies Podoboos Devil Joes Incendiary Joes White Temperoids Para-bombs Ghost House Enemies Boos Big Boos Circling Boo Buddies Broozers Splunkinfuls Circling Foo Buddies Broozerfuls Armidillo Boos Scaredy Rats Ghost Vases Crowbers Fortress Enemies Dry Bones Amps Pillars Castle Enemies Super Dry Bones Thwomps Super Thwomps Ball 'n' Chains Spiked Balls Dry FawO'Diles Dry Fawones Magiguards Robo Tanoopas Skele-Magons Parafawbones Bone Fros. Bone Morty Moles Mega Pillars Scraftyfuls Dull Bones Chucker Punk Joes Firebars Fishbones Airship Enemies Bob-ombs Cannons Cannonballs Boom Fros. Mecha-Morty Moles Giant Cannonballs Rocket Engines Mecha-Koopas Rocky Wrenches Giant Spiked Balls Bosses #Koopa The Quick (World 1 Midboss): Challenges Mario to a race, similar to Super Mario 64. However, this Koopa the Quick will throw Banana Peels, Bob-ombs, and Shells, and will hurt Mario upon contact. Starts as a normal Koopa, but Kamek enchants him to have speed. #Wendy O. Koopa (World 1 Boss): Will throw rings at Mario, hurting him. She will also generate Koopa Shells. Was enchanted by Kamek to have flaming rings. #Blow Hard (World 2 Midboss): Behaves exactly like a Blow Hard from Yoshi's Island, but must be Ground-pounded on the head to be hurt. Starts as normal, but Kamek enchants it to be giant. #Lemmy Koopa (World 2 Boss): Fires Fake Coins at Mario through pipes on the wall. He will also throw bouncy balls. Is not enchanted. #Gooper Blooper (World 3 Midboss): Fires ink at Mario, and will attempt to slam Mario through his tentacles. Starts as a normal blooper, but Kamek enchants him to be giant. #Iggy Koopa (World 3 Boss): Will throw blocks at Mario, and will try to knock Mario off the lava platform they are on. Was given a ground pound by Kamek. #Big Boo (World 4 Midboss): Exactly like a normal boo, but twice as big. Must be defeated by throwing fireballs at it from behind. Enchanted by Kamek to be bigger. #Morton Koopa Jr. (World 4 Boss): Will use his weight to make a Thwomp fall and try to crush Mario. Will also try to crush Mario with his hammer. Was enchanted by Kamek to have more hammer power. #Porcupuffer (World 5 Midboss): Will jump out of the water to destroy the bridge. Must be defeated with Spin Jump. Was a Spiny Cheep Cheep enchanted by Kamek to be bigger. #Larry Koopa (World 5 Boss): Will attempt to throw hammers at the player, similar to the Hammer Bro, which did not appear. Will also run offscreen and come out in a random area. Was given hammers by Kamek. #Huffin' Puffin (World 6 Midboss): Throws their babies at Mario, which are clones of boomerangs from Super Mario Bros. 3 that have smaller hitboxes. Was originally a small Huffin' Puffin, but enchanted by Kamek to be bigger. #Roy Koopa (World 6 Boss): Spits fireballs at Mario, and will attempt to break parts of the bridge. Kamek enchanted the stage to be sidescrolling. #Reznor (World 7 Midboss): Just like Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros. 2. Enchanted into existance by Kamek. #Ludwig Koopa (World 7 Boss): Will start by cloning himself, and jumping on the Reznor Wheel. All the clones must be hit 3 times to win. Enchanted with clones by Kamek. #Wario & Waluigi (World 8 Midboss): Wario will start with the Wings, and will fly around at the top of the room. After being defeated, Waluigi will replace him and use the Fire Flower. After being defeated, they will both appear and use the Metal Mushroom and Vanish Flower, Respectively. Came in on Kamek's broom. #Koopaling Rematches (World 8 Midbosses): they fight exactly like they do in their normal battles, but the levels have the Bowser Castle background, and the Koopalings take twice as much damage. Kamek remains missing. #Bowser (1) (World 8 Boss): At first, the top of Bowser's Castle will just have nothing, but Bowser appears in his Clown Car. Bowser will spit fireballs, and Kamek will fly across the screen, attempting to attack Mario. Mario must spin jump into the fireballs to launch them back. After 9 hits, Bowser goes down, destroying the tower. #Bowser (2) (World 8 Boss): After the tower is destroyed, Mario finds himself on a rocky area with Yoshi and Luigi. Suddenly, Kamek appears, and tells Mario that Bowser isn't done for. Luigi and Yoshi run away as Bowser appears in the evening sky in the background, slowly walking closer. As Bowser is coming closer, he will breath fire, and the Koopalings will attempt to attack Mario with the Koopa Clown Car. Mario must lead the Koopalings into a fireball, and the Koopa Clown Car will be Mario's. The player must aim at Bowser's face with the cursor, and Mario will fly towards Bowser. However, Bowser will rapidly spit fire once Mario is in the air, so Mario must dodge them. After 6 hits from the Clown Car, Bowser goes down, and Kamek falls down. Princess Peach will appear, and Luigi appears on Yoshi. Mario rides home on Kamek's broom with Peach, and the game ends. Worlds #Ham Hill: The first world, that introduces water and Yoshi, and serves as somewhat of a tutorial. The world also features not only the Fire Flower and Super Mushroom, but the Wing Cap and Super Carrot. The Secret Level features the Koopa Clown Car in a space shooter level on some airships, the only ones in the game. This world features the Orange Switch Palace. #Deli Desert: The desert world which introduces Vanish Mario and Snifits, as well as Pokeys. The world ramps up in difficulty. The Secret Level features Bowser Jr. running from Mario similar to Nabbit from NSMBU. This world features the Green Switch Palace. #PB&J Port: The water world, which is the only world with Thief Mario, Bloopers, and Fishin' Lakitus. The world features 2 islands and a bridge link to the Secret Level of Ham Hill. The Secret Level is the only appearance of Fishin' Boos in the game. This world features the Gray Switch Palace. #Apple Artic: The ice world, which introduces ice physics, Baby Yoshi, and Artic Guys, the frozen Shy Guys and the only Shy Guys for 4 worlds. The Secret Level has Mario being chased by the Artic Naval Pirhana while on a bridge. This world features the Blue Switch Palace. #Meal Mountain: The mountainous world, which introduces normal Pirhana Plants, Bullet Bills, and Lakitus. The Secret Level is a long level filled with enemies and spikes, and requires Yoshi to cross. This world features the Red Switch Palace. #Steak Sky: The sky world, which features the only Hammer Bro.-esque enemy in the game: The Spin Bro., which throws tornadoes at Mario, attempting to harm him. The Secret Level features many Toadies and Magikoopas from Yoshi's Island. This world features the Orange Switch Palace. #Candy Castle: The semi-final world, where all the levels are castle levels, excluding the first level. The Secret Level features many Fire Snakes, and also Gordos from Kirby's Dream Land. The Magenta Switch Palace is in this world. #Valley of Bowser: The final main world, where all the levels have some of the toughest levels in the game. This world also has the most levels, with 14 instead of 8. This world also has normal Shy Guys and a Naval Pirhana level. The Secret Level features Tap-Taps, Shy Guys, Amazee Dayzees, Bandits, Tribal Guys, Green Bills, and Nipper Plants. All of which are from Yoshi's Island. This world features the Yellow Switch Palace. #Star Road: The final world of the game, which features 8 insanely difficult levels titled "Super Mario __", with the blank being a placeholder for the number the level uses. After the game is beaten, Star World teleporters will appear in every world, and will teleport you to the level the world number is. After beating every single Star Road level, the game will get an August colorization, and some enemies will be switched. August After beating Star Road, some colorization will change, and not only the levels, but some enemies as well, will be changed. *All the green grass in levels will be brown. *All the green trees and bushes in levels will be brown, red, orange, and yellow. *Bullet Bills will change to Beezo Bills, which look similar to Beezos from Super Mario USA. *Hoppin' Pirhanas will change to Hoppin' Pumpkins. *Vines in blocks will change to Ladders. *Goombas will be blue and have normal, emotionless eyes and no mouth, refrencing the Ambeoid of Super Mario RPG. *Pirhana Plants will change to Cobrats from Super Mario USA. *Paragoombas will change to Tweeters from Super Mario USA. *Koopas will have backpacks instead of shells. *Reznor will become a lighter shade of gray. *Yoshi will spit Super Melon seeds instead of fireballs upon eating a fire enemy or Red Koopa. *Dry Bones will change to Tanooki Statues of Koopas. *Chainlinks will become vines. *Podoboos will change to Fire Melons. *Dino Rhinos will be purple. *Pokeys will be changed to buzz-saw pokeys. *Fuzzies will look like they do in Super Mario World, instead of in Yoshi's Island. *Parakoopas will change to Goonies. *Parabones will change to Skeleton Goonies.